Lateral double-diffused metal-oxide-semiconductor (LDMOS) devices are widely used in power management, smart power integrated circuits for their convenient integration. Bimodal conduction N-P-LDMOS are four-terminal devices having both an N-LDMOS and a P-LDMOS integrated together. Accordingly, these devices have two gates for P- and N-type channels, necessitating two control signals. In these power devices, the N-LDMOS requires a low voltage signal, while the P-LDMOS requires a high-voltage signal. This four-terminal device with its requirement for two separate signals cannot be used as conveniently as a conventional three-terminal power device. Additionally, the complexity of the double gates driver circuit can heavily impact the benefits of a bimodal N-P-LDMOS, even to the point of negating those benefits.